


it was devilishly cruel yet angelicly kind

by LthrsHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Lex Luthor, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kryptonite, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury, Minor Lex Luthor, Self-Denial, Self-Sacrifice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LthrsHeart/pseuds/LthrsHeart
Summary: The final battleWhen it comes to giving your life for the person you love , would you ? And if you do will the latter even except your sacrifice .It's just a lot of angst and I bet you'll cry :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	it was devilishly cruel yet angelicly kind

**Author's Note:**

> I will correct the mistakes and add up some things after , for now enjoy !

It was another fight and hopefully the last . There was no way lex could escape nor survive this downfall they have been planning this for what seemed like forever , so yes If you came to ask lena she will say they deserved to win , just like they always did but this time felt different she was one of them , she belonged to them and she couldn't be prouder of herself . Yes , the past doesn't just erase itself or get forgotten but the only way out is to move on and so she did , they did . She won't take the win alone , her friends helped her and she wouldn't have made it without them so she couldn't be any more thankful . 

Alex who became the sister she always wished for , eliza that was the closest she has ever felt to her birth mother . Nia , brainy , j'onn , mgann who became one of her closest friends and for her best closer she got both her bestfriends back kara and andrea who brought back parts of herself that each one of them took when they left . 

And she knew in her heart that no one were to be able to defeat lex if it weren't them , so yes she was proud of herself and her friends and she believed in each and everyone , and even the people of national city made her think of the better . 

And after a long long time she finally had hope . 

It was easy to take down her mother because her lunatic brother betrayed her again and made her nothing but an easy target , So predictable . 

Her mother was now captivated and in her way to prison and for sure the infamous lex wouldn't just give up , he would prefer to die trying . It was kinda ironic , kara and the other heros would do the same , one was driven by love and the other by hatred . 

And after a lot of punches and kryptonite lasers pointed each time at a different person , they survived and so did supergirl thanks to her new super suit and lex was very much on the edge of dying if it wasn't for Kara's kind heart that somehow still wanted him to redeem himself but everyone knew that was to a no end . 

Lex was beaten finally defeated and he could barely move , so supergirl called for the deo to take him , but the golden boy was no one like the others . 

Supergirl was walking on other end , back facing him , her anti-kryptonite suit that fell into ashes , no kryptonite in sight . lena still approaching him , she saw it . Lex trying to pick something from his pocket it couldn't possibly be for something good , she ran to him but she wasn't fast enough he already had the gun pointed at kara with what she suspected to be loaded with kryptonite bullets , a thought back she remembered that kara was not immunized against kryptonite anymore , one bullet could and possibly will kill her . 

And what other choice did she have . losing kara , no . That was in no way a choice .

kara was her light , she was her sun , her power and her strength .

And she will never , in a million years be able to let kara die , not by a long shot , not after she did all she could to save her and this time was no different . 

She knows that if it were up to kara , kara would never let her sacrifice herself but jokes on her . Now it wasn't her choice to make . 

And if she were to think about what her family would say if watching the news and the title " lena luthor sacrifices her life protecting supergirl " it would be a good come back . One luthor tried to kill a super and the other was killed in order to save them they would say she was stupid , insane even . But that was how love made you , reckless doing all the stupid things that suddenly made sense and that was how kara made her . Yes , she was terrified of admitting it but at least let it be the last great gift she gives herself , a moment of honesty . 

She was in love with kara danvers . She didn't know when or how but she knew she did .

Was it from Kara's unconditional love to potstickers or her little crinkle whenever she lied or her strength whenever she fought for everything she believed in . She didn't know but all of it led to one thing , falling too hard yet too slow .

in a split of a second without no other hesitation she threw herself in the way , she will hopefully be enough shield for supergirl .

she heard the bullet , embracing herself for it to collide with her body , wishing that these last seconds would pass faster than ever , but that wish wasn't fulfilled . 

She closed her eyes tighter before opening them making sure that she would be ready for whatever she found in the afterlife hell or heaven or both , she did hope to see her mother at least . 

But when she opened her eyes , none of that happen . 

Once the shook and horrified expression was written all over her face , she had to be ready to face her surroundings but she wasn't , she would never be . 

This couldn't be true it must be lex playing her mind to make sure that even her last breaths were nothing but a nightmare , this couldn't be true . 

But it was , she knew that . She just didn't want to admit it to herself but she had to . 

And when she finally looked up andrea was smiling at her . 

"Andrea" she questioned , what was andrea doing in front of her . Was that the beginning of her journey in heaven , it must be nice . 

But when she looked down , it all made sense . How could she ? Why ? 

" Andrea !!" She now screamed at the top of her lungs . 

Andrea smiled a sad smile again and the arms that were like a shield in front of her wrapped around her begging her to hold her for the last time . 

" NO , NO " she said checking on andrea but andrea smiled again . 

Once she saw what happened nothing made sense and it drove her insane . She was the one that was supposed to take the bullet not andrea . What the hell was andrea thinking when she jumped in front of her ? Did she not realise she could get killed ? 

" Andrea , stop smiling like it's the end of the world . Don't leave me please " she begged and held her closer . 

Andrea was now lying on the floor with her head in Lena's lap . Lena crying rivers near the side of her face . yet it was so beautiful , she had to do the right thing . Lena deserved to live more than anyone . 

" Why would you do that , you crazy bitch ? Do you always have to be dramatic , stop the act and tell me everything is a lie . Did you really have to steal my moment ? I was the one supposed to die , not you . Stop making everything about you . C mon wake up and tell me it's all in my imagination or this is just a hallucination . Please don't go . " lena said still not processing any of it .

" I had to " andrea said softly .

" But why ? Please don't . Don't leave me , not like this , not ever . Please there are a lot of things we have to do together , okay ? We still didn't kick every-white-privileged-man ass . " this earned andrea a laugh barely heard by anyone but lena . " we still have so many destinations to go to , so many things to catch up on . So many moment to relive . So many other amazing memories to make . Please don't leave " lena was now begging. 

But even lena knew that it was for nothing , not when the bullet went straight to her chest and so near her heart , even if every doctor on the planet came they wouldn't be able to save her . Yet she didn't want and wasn't able to believe any of it . So she lied to herself and also to andrea . 

" It's okay andrea just hang in there . Okay , you are strong , I know you okay . We've gone through so much , you've gone through a lot . This mother fucking bullet is certainly not going to take you away from me , alright . " lena said caressing the other's face while tears kept falling .

And if it was for kara she would've taken andrea directly to the hospital but just when the bullet went off and she was running to them , alex held her arm .

" Kara , there is no need " alex started 

" What do you mean ? She's dying I have to take her to the hospital now or else she wouldn't be able to survive " 

" It's already too late " she said pointing at the place andrea got hit in and supergirl knew that for this time she couldn't be a hero , this time andrea was the hero of all of them and this time it was her last battle . 

And now from afar they were watching them , they wouldn't interfere between them . They knew that lena was the one most important to andrea and they would happily give her some good last memories . 

" Lena , I'm so happy " andrea smiled and lena looked confused .

" I finally got to be your hero " andrea finished and it hit lena hard . 

" You were and always will be my hero , okay . No one can replace you . " lena held her face in her hands . 

" I love you , lena . I always did and I always will . I hope what I did was enough to prove it " andrea said hopefully even though she knew lena was in love with kara , she still wanted lena to say those words for her even if they were a lie . 

" I love you too so so much " lena said with a smile on her face that couldn't quite reach her face . 

And this time andrea was brave enough to do what she wanted to do for the twenty last years of her life , from the day she met lena . 

She pushed herself a little up with as much strength as she had and stole a kiss from lena , one that lena returned . 

And even if it was just pity that lena felt for her , andrea was happy , she felt like she did the biggest invention on earth . 

And them andrea pulled away . 

" In another life , you will be mine " andrea said smiling . 

" In another life " lema promised . 

Then at that exact moment andrea knew she could go , she did the one and only thing she wanted to do and lena promised her that she would be hers in another life . 

She closed her eyes peacefully and she knew there was no need to fight anymore she could rest in peace and she would wait there until lena came back to her till then she would let kara take care of her and so she let go . 

And then everything hit harder again , lena couldn't move nor cry . It was all too much . So she screamed , a gut wrenching scream that took a little bit of the pain that felt so impossible to bear . 

" Andreaa " and then she felt all her power vanish into nothing and for this time there was another one that was there to hold her too , kara . 

But the pain now was too much .

And if it was for kara she would've done anything in her power , to take the pain away . To bring andrea back , even turn back time but she knew she couldn't she wasn't strong enough . 

And all she could do was feel grateful and thankful for andrea , because this time when she couldn't be the hero , andrea was there and took the sacrifice . And she would do all she could to honor the latter . 

But for now her main concern was taking care of lena , and that was all she would do .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story , I cried while writing this . Kudos and comments are much appreciated , thank u ♡


End file.
